


Bravery

by SteveGarbage



Series: Doropetra Drabbles [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower, Doropetra Week (Fire Emblem), Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveGarbage/pseuds/SteveGarbage
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Series: Doropetra Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681516
Kudos: 11
Collections: Doropetra Week 2020





	Bravery

"You're here!"

Tears were already streaking down her face as she found Petra sitting cross-legged on the fur rug of her dorm room.

"Why are you having tears?"

Dorothea wiped her eyes and sniffled.

"I was... so afraid. Afraid that you would leave. Brigid..."

As the Flame Emperor was unmasked, fear had overtaken her.

Not for Edelgard, or the prospect of war, but for Petra. Whatever Petra chose, she chose for Brigid. And Dorothea feared that she might choose to stand with the Church.

She broke into tears again as Petra hugged her close.

"I will not be leaving you."


End file.
